<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chwe Vernon | Vernon hurt/comfort one-shots (request plz!!) by OkieDokieYo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587957">Chwe Vernon | Vernon hurt/comfort one-shots (request plz!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieYo/pseuds/OkieDokieYo'>OkieDokieYo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brief self harm, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieYo/pseuds/OkieDokieYo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of hansol hurt/comfort one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! I noticed I really liked reading these but I literally have read all of them so im making my own! this prob isn't going to be proofread so im sorry in advance. I have a couple ideas but feel free to request, please do ! this is my first fanfic so im sorry JSHLJHG. anyways please comment so ik what to do better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never really hated his smile, but he didn't love it either. it just wasn't something he thought or worried about.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what happened, why he was suddenly so insecure of it and why it mattered so much to him.</p>
<p>----------------------------------</p>
<p>He hated variety shows. The stupid games they played, the unnecessary jokes, the personal questions. all of it. but he especially hated how the hosts could pretty much get away with everything.</p>
<p>He sat in his respected seat, praying that he wouldn't get picked on when the host turned to him sharply, a wide grin on his face. "Since we are on the topic of celebrity lookalikes, who do you think you resemble the most Vernon?" If he could've, he would've got up and left right at that moment. 

</p>
<p>He forced out a laugh and it lasted a little too long for his comfort. No one noticed him suddenly stopping when he realized people would see his smile. His breath started to pick up, starting to panic. This is live. Everyone saw. Everyone hates him. why does he have to be so stupid? Why would you let them see your ugly smile? </p>
<p>"People tell me I look like Leonardo DiCaprio quite often." His voice was strained, and he was clearly uncomfortable. He gulped harshly, still panicking. The host looked a little exasperated, probably wanting a better response. </p>
<p>Minghao quickly noticed Hansol's labored breathing. He didn't know why he was freaking out, the MC had just asked a question. He tried to look to Wonwoo for help since he was the only one he could safely talk to without anyone hearing but he was in the middle of explaining something to the MC. He started to quietly hum and gently placed his hand on Hansol's thigh, trying to reassure him that he's okay.</p>
<p>Nothing like this has ever happened before, not only was Hansol panicking for some unknown reason, Minghao was too because had no idea what to do or what was going on. He tried signaling to Sungcheol for help, luckily he turned around quickly, sharply inhaling when he saw the younger. 

</p>
<p>Vernon had his head in his hands, barely noticeable tears streaming down his face. He was shaking quite visibly and Sungcheol wondered how he hadn't heard his harsh breathing before. Although he was confused, his protective instincts quickly took over. 

</p>
<p>He made some excuse about him and Hansol having to go to the bathroom. He gently took Hansol's hand and tried to get away from the scene as fast as possible. It was kind of hard though, Hansol didn't want the camera to capture his fragile state so he didn't budge for a while but when Sungcheol quietly told him that he was going to help him get away from the cameras and everything else that was happening, he was less reluctant. 

 </p>
<p>He still had to drag Vernon across the room but the members were all standing playing a game now so it wasn't as bad.</p>
<p>Minghao didn't think Cheol would notice his sigh of relief and thankful glance, but being the observant hyung he was, he did. He also noticed Seungwans worried expression looking longingly at the two leaving, probably wanting to help his poor dongsaeng.</p>
<p>Once Hansol was sitting down safely on the bathroom floor, he broke. "I-I'm sorry hyung. I ruined the broadcast. I'm so sorry." He managed to say between sobs. Sungcheol was shocked, he hadn't ruined anything. He softly spoke, "Noni, you didn't do anything aegi." Tears filled the elders eyes, he couldn't believe his Sollie was thinking these things. The boy in question gently hit himself in the head, frustrated that he burdened his leader. Immediately hands grabbed his and pulled them away from his head "No. None of that." His voice was firm, yet he wasn't mad.

</p>
<p>Instead of giving him a pep talk on how he was amazing he just took Hansol's head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair and exaggerating his breath so he could follow along. "You're okay, you're okay Noni. I got you. It's okay. Take deep breaths with me okay? In and out, In and out." He started to shake less, and his breathing became more regular. "You didn't ruin anything aegi. Nothing at all." The boy started to protest but was cut off, "No, you can't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."</p>
<p>And they stayed there until Hansol had calmed down. Cheol had asked if he wanted to talk about the cause of this, to which he said he just wanted to go home right now and that he'll tell him later. They would just tell everyone Vernon got sick.

</p><p>--------------------------

</p>
<p> To say he was scared was an understatement. He had told the leader that he would tell him why he had a breakdown later but when he had gotten in the shower, voices had plagued his mind about it. Are you so fucking weak that you had to burden him about your smile? He'll think you're stupid. You don't deserve him. What if I just don't tell him? Then you'll have wasted his time. Fuck.

</p>
<p> He was interrupted from his sulking in his bedroom by a knock on the door. He could feel his heart beat pick up. Please don't be Sungcheol, Please don't be Sungcheol, Pl- "Noni?" Fuck. Of course it was the leader. It's not like he hated him or anything, he just wasn't in the mood for more people to judge him right now.

</p>
<p>He knew he had no way out of this now. "Come in" he said reluctantly, his voice barely loud enough for the boy outside to hear. The blue haired boy peeked his head in the mostly empty room. "Hey Sol" he said with a smile. He started to come in when he noticed someone else was standing there with him. Minghao, the one who had to deal with him in the beginning of his episode today. Shit, this is gonna be great.

</p>
<p> Once they were situated on the younger's bed they all sat in silence for a few awkward moments. He heard Seungkwan crack a joke in the other room, he unconsciously smiled a bit out of him. Fuck did they see that? Did they see his smile? Did they hear it? Oh no they must've seen it. They think you're ugly, hell who are you kidding? Do you blame them You're so fucking ugly.

</p>
<p>Hansol began to shake slightly, they hate him. They don't want to be here. They hate you. You're a burden. No one likes y- "Sollie? Are you okay?" Minghao asked, clearly worried. He couldn't hear him though, too consumed in his own mind. His breathing picked up rapidly, trying desperately to cover his disgusting mouth with his hands. Fuck don't make a scene, they'll hate you even more. 

</p>
<p>"Jeonghan come quick! Bring Soonyoung, it's Hansol!" No no no no no they can't bring even more people to see him. He suddenly clung onto Sungcheol "No, please don't. They hate me, they can't see me like this. Please Cheol, please." Tears were streaming down his face as he desperately begged his hyung to leave him. Tears glazed the elders eyes, "Sol..." He was cut off by the arrival of the other two hyungs.

</p>
<p>The younger heard the door banging open and gasps following. His head was pulled into someones lap and his hair being gently stroked. He didn't know who was doing what because of his still panicked state but he felt comforted by whoever action this was. Soft encouraging words were whispered to him,

</p><p> "It's okay, my love, you're okay. Deep breaths aegi, it's okay." That was Jeonghan, he trusted Jeonghan. He was the one who helped him throughout some of the darkest points of his life. He was still shaking, but he tried his hardest to listen to his soothing voice. 

</p><p>He realized his breathing was so irregular he was starting to get faint, "dizzy..." he whispered, not having enough energy to fully talk yet. He looked up and saw Hoshi running about, barking orders at  people. Someone was trying to help him breathe, he suspected it was Minghao. 

</p><p>Everything started to calm down after a few long moments, him taking deep calming breaths and reassuring himself that he was okay and surrounded by people he loved.</p>
<p>"What happened aegi? What's bothering you?" Sungcheol tenderly asked after escorting everyone but him, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Minghao, and himself out of the room. Chan had come in at some point and saw the state of his hyung, he was fairly sure the heart wrenching sobs were from him and man did he feel guilty as fuck about it. He made his younger brother cry, what type of shitty hyung is he?

</p><p> His response came a few seconds later, "It's stupid. I can handle it." he whispered, his tear streaked face was extremely interested in the blanket under him.

</p><p>Sungcheol's hand gently lifted his chin and he felt like he was gonna crumple up and die right then. He didn't deserve to even look at him. "Aegi, whatever it is, it's clearly bothering you. We can help, no matter how small or stupid it is." He hated to admit it, but he was right. They all made a promise to come to each other with their problems and to never bottle them up.

</p><p> "I just- I hate myself. I'm not worthy of being in the team, I'm a shitty hyung, my voice can never compare to any of you guy's, I'm such a burden to all of you, and I'm so fucking ugly. Especially my smile, I can't smile around people because I know they'll judge me for it no matter what I do. I can't stand it. That's why I had a panic attack today, all I did was laugh. I'm so fucking weak I can't even laugh without having a breakdown because I-"

</p><p>Before he could finish his rant he was pulled into someones chest and was having his head cradled. He hadn't noticed the tears of frustration running down his face but when he was being comforted by his hyung where he knew he was safe, all of his sobs escaped him. He was being immensely cuddled but he didn't mind, he needed comfort right now. 

</p><p>"You are the most beautiful human being I've ever laid eyes on. Both inside and out. You couldn't be more worthy of being in the team, you're rapping skills are actually incredible. Do you not see everyone staring in awe when you do raps? It's fucking incredible." Hoshi was starting to ramble so Sungcheol stepped in 

</p><p>"You're NEVER a burden to any of us, we want you to be happy and healthy rather than suffering in silence. We can all say that we absolutely adore everything about you." He smiled warmly at the younger, love filling his eyes. Minghao was next in line.

</p><p>"I don't know where you got that you or your smile was ugly, I'm not even kidding when I say it's the cutest thing ever." The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. Minghao looked adoringly at Hansol, squishing his cheeks lightly which earned a small giggle from the boy who had forgotten about his insecurity.

</p><p>"Please, please come to us whenever anything happens. We'll always be here for you, just like Cheol said earlier. We all love you so much, Sollie."

</p><p>Let's just say for the next few weeks Hansol was constantly drowned with cuddles, but at the end of the day he was happy with his little family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Backstage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW!!!! mentions and descriptions of throwing up, weight issues, and anorexia. also some panic attacks</p><p>Hansol had already had problems with his weight after seeing hate comments but it got worse when he was at music show and seeing all the perfect idols made him insecure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I hope you like this chapter, I got inspo from @OsamuSa so make sure to check out their works!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should’ve never read the comments, it never ended well.</p><p>Of course there were the supportive ones, </p><p>
  <i>‘waaaa vernon looks so good today!!’<i><br/>
<i>‘he’s come so far!! i’m so proud of him!’<i><br/>
<i>‘DID YALL SEE THAT FLOOR WORK FROM VERNON?’<i><br/>
<i>‘ugh i would do anything to see him perform live ://‘<i><br/>
<i>‘SOMEONE TELL HANSOL TO SAVE SOME TALENT FOR THE REST OF US ‘<i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>they made him smile, he felt confident so he looked for more, feeling giddy. until he saw a thread that made his heart drop</p><p>
  <i>‘a thread of vernon being a useless fatass lol’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>he clicked on it, panic starting to creep up on him.</p><p>pictures of him standing next to minghao, jun, fuck even a random girl group that he didn’t even know the name of popped up. </p><p>
  <i>‘he should really lose some weight... look at him compared to all of them. it’s disgusting’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>the comment had tons of replies defending the boy</p><p>
  <i>‘what the fuck is wrong with you? you are the disgusting one’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘do you know how much idols go through and are criticized about their weight? for fucks sake he’s probably underweight.’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘shut up.’<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>he smiled slightly at all the people defending him, it felt nice but the comment still lingered in his mind.</p><p>he got up and hastily made his way to the bathroom, his members sending some weird looks at him because of his borderline sprinting.</p><p>he turned and locked the door behind him. slowly he lifted his shirt up.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>his stomach was too fatty, his thighs were too big and meaty, everything about him suddenly screamed <i> fat fat fat fat fat fat fat fat fat.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>his breathing picked up as he hurriedly ran to the toilet, sticking his fingers down his throat.</p><p>after 10 minutes of him in the bathroom passed, the members got increasingly worried. </p><p>jeonghan couldnt handle it anymore, he got up and sprinted to the bathroom. he had to know if his baby was okay.</p><p>he knocked repeatedly on the door, “hansol? noni are you okay? open the door please.”</p><p> he had to think fast, he couldn’t have the members knowing or else they would no doubt stop him immediately.

</p><p> through teary eyes, he choked out “yeah hyung i’m fine, just ate a little too much.” his voice noticeably cracked at the end.

</p><p> jeonghan knew something was wrong, something in his gut just told him that his baby needed help. He had spent so long with these boys that he could tell when something was up. “can you open up the door?”

</p><p> “uhm... uh- i mean there’s no need i’m fine hyung” hansol said, looking down at the heavy scale on the floor that would take a while to get situated back in its respective place under the cabinets. 

</p><p> “open the door right now or i’ll get mingyu to kick it down” the older said firmly. hansol’s eyes went wide, no no no this couldn’t happen. he just needed to throw up the rest of his stomach so he could possibly just lose some of his weight.

</p><p> apparently he hesitated too long because he heard jeonghan calling mingyu over to the bathroom.

</p><p> “fuck fuck fuck fuck” he whispered to himself before he tried to haul the scale back under the cabinet, it was much easier getting it out than back in.

</p><p> by the time the slamming of bodies on the floor started, he had completely forgotten about the throw up that was still lingering in the toilet and the remaining vomit on the toilet seat. he was too preoccupied trying to get the scale under the cabinet.

</p><p> he didn’t make it on time, so he scrambled to put his body in front of the half covered scale. the door busted open to reveal about half the group standing outside the bathroom door</p><p> tears stung his eyes and his breathing picked up. he stayed put guarding the scale as seungkwan came forward and tried to hug him but ended up being pushed away harshly.

</p><p> “noni...” 

</p><p> “sol, move away from the cabinet.” wonwoos voice was firm, it was demanding and it almost made him want to listen.

</p><p> “n-no”

</p><p> “sollie do we have to use force? i don’t want to but we need to know what’s going on” mingyu said softly.

</p><p> the boy gulped aggressively, tears streaming down his face “i’m sorry...” 

</p><p> “cmere’ aegi” sungcheol came forward and picked him up by his armpits, wrapping him like a koala around his waist.

</p><p> there was a collective gasp. he just buried his face in the crook of the leaders neck, on the verge of a breakdown. 

</p><p> “is that throw up in the toilet?” minghao asked and hansol sucked in a breath.

</p><p> he heard crying from somewhere in front of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up to see who it was. he was starting to shake in cheols grip.

</p><p> he just rubbed comforting circles on the younger back “you’re okay aegi, it’s okay. we love you, i got you” 

</p><p> he broke in the elders arms, sobbing uncontrollably. “i-i’m sorry. i’m so sorry, please don’t hate me”

</p><p> “oh noni... we don’t hate you sweetheart. you have nothing to be sorry for. it’s okay, i got you. you’re safe.”

</p><p> the others couldn’t bear seeing the poor boy like this, even thought not everyone was there because the hyungs had already directed the younger ones out of the room so they didn’t have to see him in this state. Of course they protested, wanting to comfort the sobbing boy but Hoshi gently explained that they would overwhelm him if there were too many people in the room.

</p><p>Minghao looked horrified, he looked up just in time to see him grasping at his fellow Chinese boy, sobbing desperately. He couldn't bear the fact that his baby had been suffering and he hadn't even noticed. He was a horrible hyung.</p><p> Minghao wasn't the only one thinking this, almost every band member was holding back tears and blaming themselves. But they all had to be strong for their brother so they tried their best to hold it in.</p><p> Seungkwan had run out of the room immediately, feeling sick himself after seeing the person who he adored most in such a fragile condition. 

</p><p> Jeonghan didn't want the boy having a panic attack on the bathroom floor so he gently pried him from the leader's grip and held him the same way Cheol was previously. The eldest didn't want to let go of him but he understood that Hansol needed to get out of the retched bathroom. 

</p><p> He was taken into Jeonghan's room and he quickly noticed that the small boy in his arms eyes were drooping and his eyes were fluttering. He smiled at him softly, adoring everything about him. The way he looked so peaceful even after having a whole breakdown. He was so beautiful.

</p><p> Hansol was laid onto Han's soft bed, immediately melting in the comforting scent of his hyung's bed. "Go to sleep my love." And he was immediately out. Han was honestly just glad that the boy would get his finally deserved rest for the music bank tomorrow as he would usually overwork himself in the studio until he passed out on the floor and the members would have to come and bring him home.

</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Hansol woke up confused, he was surrounded by the smell of vanilla and roses... Jeonghan. He looked down to see arms wrapped around his waist and he shrunk in on himself. He had to have noticed how fat he was. He had to reach around his chubby stomach. God now Hannie must think he's fat and ugly. He couldn't have Jeonghan thinking that of him.<i> Fuck fuck fuck.<i></i></i></p><p> He painstakingly got up from the bed, going to get ready for the music bank that day. It was probably way too early for this since no one was up yet but he got in the shower anyways. He didn't want to face his ugly ass reflection right now so he just got into the shower immediately.

</p><p>He was actually feeling pretty good today, he had momentarily forgotten about everything and was just excited to perform their new song. They had come before a lot of the other groups because they were one of the first ones to perform so he hadn't seen nearly anyone there yet.

</p><p> He had performed amazing, his rapping and dancing was pretty good and there were pretty much no mistakes that he made. Unfortunately, now they had to stay at the building for a couple hours because of some stupid event at the end after everyone had done their stages.

</p><p>About two hours had passed and now almost all of the groups had arrived. Sungcheol offered to get him lunch but he quickly replied that he had a big breakfast that morning which wasn't necessarily a lie because he knew they would force him to eat at some point so he had to gouge himself on food then subtly go to the bathroom and throw it up in the bathroom later. 

</p><p> About three hours after they arrived he decided he had enough of the dressing room and went to go walk around the building for a bit. Big mistake.

</p><p> He knew it wasn't smart to compare himself to a bunch of <i>skinny<i> idols because most of their companies put them on extremely strict diets and basically starved them but he couldn't help but notice that every single person walking past him had a slim waist, thigh gap, sharp cheekbones, and prominent collarbones. He was <i>so<i> envious of them, he just wanted to look like that, beautiful. He was ugly. <i> Ugly. Ugly Ugly. You're useless you fucking pig. No one cares about you. UGLY UGLY UGLY </i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> He looked around helplessly, he wanted Jeonghan to comfort him in his panic attack but the memory of his arms around his waist this morning made him hesitate. He couldn't have his members seeing him like this anyways.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p> So, he tried to run to a secluded area as unnoticeable as possible, which wasn't very unnoticable. Just his luck.

</p><p>He ran into an empty hallway, shaking slightly as he squeezed his stomach ruthlessly and crying even more. He backed up onto a wall and slid onto the floor, tears streaming down his face. He heard the sound of running coming closer to him but he didn't care at this point.

</p><p> When Yuna had spotted Vernon of Seventeen crying and sprinting through the crowds, needless to say she was worried. 

</p><p>"Yeji, did you see that?" She timidly asked her leader. The older girl looked slightly confused "No, what happened Yuna?" "I think someone needs help, follow me." Now that freaked Yeji out. The leader quickly murmured a few words to the other girls as they immediately became more attentive and worried. Yuna started off to follow the boy and her group followed her.

</p><p> The sight before them was borderline disturbing, Chwe Hansol was seated on the floor very clearly having a panic attack. Multiple gasps sounded as they approached him. Yeji immediately took action, going up to console the crying boy. "Hey, hey sweetheart. It's okay, you're safe. You're gonna be okay, yeah? No one can hurt you, no one at all." She had dealt with many panic attacks in her trainee days with the overworked trainees.

</p><p> She ran her fingers through his hair and took deep breaths with him but there was only so much she could do since after all she barely knew anything about the boy before her. She looked behind her shoulder "Does anyone have any of his members contacts?" She questioned hopefully but frowned when they nervously shook their heads. Yuna, Lia, and Chaeryong were crying but Ryujin just seemed to be in shock.

</p><p> The boy in her arms started to shake more as his sobs just got impossibly louder. Fuck, why had she never gotten Sungcheols number? 

</p><p> Ateez had just gotten done with their performance and the leader was praising them as they all were walking to back entrance to go get San's extra pair of shoes that he left in the car. That's when they came into earshot of loud uncontrollable sobbing. They looked at one another slowly but broke out into a sprint when a guttural scream was let out.

</p><p> When Yeji saw Ateez running to her aid, she nearly fainted in relief "Holy shit thank god you're here" She saw the shocked look on all of their faces as they recognized the shaking boy and Yunho's eyes even glazed over, tears threatening to spill. 

</p><p>"Anyone have the contact of a Seventeen member?" She looked up at them, silently pleading. Wooyoung spoke up first "Yeah I have Hoshi's, I'm calling him right now." There was a loud sigh of relief from all of the girls, they had all been incredibly stressed these past couple of minutes.</p><p> They could all hear the panicked voice conversing with Wooyoung over the phone and within minutes they heard pounding footsteps coming towards them. Yeji, Hongjoong, and Ryujin were all hovering over the sobbing idol. Ryujin was trying to get him to breathe while Hongjoong and Yeji gave him reassurances and gentle touches. It broke everyone in the rooms heart to see the other girl group members sobbing too, so San and Yeosang quickly ran to them to console and thank them.

</p><p> Soon enough, Seventeen had arrived. The idols surrounding the boy quickly stepped away to let his members take over. Yeji collapsed against the wall a few feet away and put her head in her hands, she had been under so much pressure already and seeing a fellow idols through this kind breakdown just broke her.

</p><p> Jeonghan took the boy's head in his lap and stroked his hair, gently humming while Jun and Sungcheol worked on distracting him and helping him breathe. The boy seemed to immediately calm down in the presence of his members, his breathing became more regular, his shaking slowed, and after a few minutes of just being loved, he passed out in his hyungs lap.  

</p><p> Mingyu gently took the small boy from Han's lap and carried him bridal style, giving him small forehead kisses. 

</p><p> Pretty much all of Seventeen had tear stains and puffy eyes as they approached Ateez to thank first. Yunho spoke up "Oh we barely did anything, you should be giving your thanks to Itzy." He gave a warm smile.

</p><p> Sungcheol was the first to approach Yeji, and one leader to another, they hugged. It wasn't awkward at all, and when they pulled away all of Seventeen basically had her and the other Itzy members surrounded. "Thank you so much, we don't know what could've happened if you weren't there with him. You all are so young," he mostly directed at Yuna and Chaeryong who still had silent tears running down their face "we can't be more grateful. You didn't have to do anything but you did, thank you. Truly."

</p><p> A chorus of thank you's and words of agreement sounded immediately after Sungcheol's speech. Yeji softly placed her hands on Sungcheols "You don't have to thank us, we simply did what was right. I'm sorry we couldn't have helped more. But please contact me if something else happens." She said with a warm smile as the leaders exchanged numbers. 

</p><p> And with that the groups parted ways.


</p><p>Vernon couldn't have been happier, his members had cuddled him all night and smothered him in compliments while watching his favorite movies. Throughout the next few weeks, they made sure he ate, got him a therapist, and gave him more support than human. He loved his members, and he was happier than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NONE OF THE IDOL INTERACTIONS ARE MEANT TO BE TAKEN IN A ROMANTIC WAY!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>